Celede's drabbleathon responses
by Alyssa-Naberrie
Summary: Responses to the drabbleathon challenges on STFever UPDATED Drabble 11 'Dream Guy'
1. All I Ever Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I'm definately not making money. All charcters belong to their respected creators and such

Title: All I Ever Dream  
Author: Celede  
Date: 15 October 2005  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Response to drabble challenge #2, exactly 100 words! Unbeta'd, sorry!  
Spoilers: None

------  
"And it smells like.. oh god, have you smelt it?" John asked Teyla.

"Stop complaining Colonel and takes your clothes off, that shall get rid of the smell," Telya replied.

John stopped what he was doing to watch Teyla remove her clothes, he knew he should turn his back and give her some privacy but he couldn't stop watching her.

"Colonel!"

Sprung.

"Right," John was stumped but recovered quickly. "You just want tosee me get my kit off don't you?" He joked cheekily.

"Yes John, it is all I ever dream about," Teyla teased.

John swallowed hard.  
------


	2. Effects of Sweat

B A/N: Thanks to all you lovely reviewers! These are drabbles so they aren't supposed to be any longer than 100 words (sometimes I can't help going slightly over!). They are all repsonses to challenges and most likely will not continue, unless of course you ask really nicely and tell me what you want to happen! Also, please feel free to leave a challenge! I really love doing them! B 

response to drabble challenge #1

Title: Effects of Sweat

Author: Celede

Date: 19 October 2005

Rating: M - do you guys even have that rating? its not R but its over PG-13

Notes: response to drabble challenge #1, but I failed... it's 128 words!

Spoilers: None

------

Teyla couldn't help but bite her lip as she watched a bead of sweat make its way down John's arm. Mercy how she loved his arms and they way that they had this unexplainable way of making her feel so safe in any instance.

She knew he knew she wanted him, she could tell by the way his movements became more deliberate taking any and every opportunity to make physical contact with her.

Another bead of sweat made its way down John's arm and Teyla lost her concentration completely. The next thing she knew, they was on the floor in a tangle of limbs. She could feel John's hot breath against her ears.

"I want to fulfill your deepest fantasy," He whispered to her.

------


	3. Chest Licking Good

b Disclaimer: /b i _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended. /i _

response to drabble challenge #3

Title: Chest Licking Good

Author: Celede

Date: 29 October 2005

Rating: M - do you guys even have that rating? its not R but its over PG-13

Notes: response to drabble challenge #3, exactly 100

Spoilers: None

------

Teyla's eyes widened as John licked the sweet smelling goo from between her breasts. She knew it was necessary for him to do so to survive but that didn't stop the shiver from going down her spine. John noticed this and gave her a sheepish grin.

They had been tied together, hands behind their own backs and ankles behind each others, leaving them in a very intimate position. They had been left food and water, they had do use their mouths to feed each other. All was going well until John dropped the bowl down Teyla's top.

------


	4. Close My Eyes

b Disclaimer: /b i _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended. /i _

response to drabble challenge #4

Title: Close My Eyes

Author: Celede

Date: 6 November 2005

Rating: PG-13

Notes: response to drabble challenge #4, exactly 100

Spoilers: None

------

John was having trouble concentrating on the mission briefing. A song playing over and over in his head, a country song no less.

He was hardly listening to Elizabeth and Rodney arguing over MS7-892, rather focusing on Teyla. She was sitting calmly across the table from him. She had a bemused look on her face as she watched the interchange between them.

As if sensing his eyes she turned and smiled at him.

"Time to wake, precious"

As the electronic prod connected with his skin he whispered to himself.

"When I close my eyes you're all I see."

------


	5. Hero

b Disclaimer: /b i _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended. /i _

b Title: Hero /b  
Author: Celede  
Date: 13 Novemeber2005  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Response to drabble challenge #5, exactly 100 words! Unbeta'd, sorry!  
Spoilers: Just a little one from Letter From Pegasus

------  
He had asked her what else she wanted from him and was more than a little surprised to hear her response.

"Too much, I fear."

Her words had troubled him for weeks, trying to understand what she had really meant. Finally he caught up with her in the gym, twirling her sticks in a way he knew he never would be able to. He stepped close to her and watched her beautiful brown eyes fill with concern.

"I can't be your hero," he whispered to her.

She smiled slightly and tilted her head.

"You already are," she replied softly.

------

reviews is love!


	6. Dream Guy

b Disclaimer: /b i _Stargate Atlantis and its characters are copyright of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.,  
I am in no way profiting from this and no infringement is intended. /i _

response to drabble challenge #11 (skip much I know, but as I was saving them this one hit me so forgive me for doing this one grossly out of order!)

Title: Dream Guy

Author: Celede

Date: 25 February 2006

Rating: PG

Notes: response to drabble challenge #11, exactly 100, unbeta'ed sorry. Harmozo is Ancient Greek for betrothed and is pronouced _har-mod'-zo_

Spoilers: None

Charin smiled softly as a ten year old Teyla bounced into her hut with her father.

She knew there was something to be told but waited until Tagan had left the for the days hunt.

"What is it child?" She asked

"Last night I dreamt of my harmozo," Teyla replied in a rush.

Charin's smile grew.

"Tell me of him child," Charin encouraged.

"He is a warrior, a leader, a protector of his people. Strong, smart, handsome and brave with deep brown eyes you could get lost in for all eternity."

Teyla frowned slightly.

"But he has funny hair..."


End file.
